1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates generally to data transmission methods and systems, and, more particularly to data transmission methods and systems that can determine a data transmission coverage area, and transmit data to the electronic devices in the data transmission coverage area.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, electronic devices, such as smart phones, notebooks, wearable devices or other portable devices, have become more and more technically advanced and multifunctional. For example, portable devices have network connectivity capabilities. Users can use their portable devices to connect to networks at anytime and anywhere. The convenience and new functionalities advanced by modern technology have made these devices into necessities of life.
As described, since electronic devices have network connectivity capabilities, electronic devices can obtain data from networks. For example, electronic devices can obtain related information of stores nearby the location of the electronic devices from networks. Additionally, in some cases, electronic devices can transmit data to other electronic devices via networks. For example, when multiple electronic devices in a specific range generate the same motion simultaneously, data such as digital business cards corresponding to the respective electronic devices can be exchanged.
Generally, the data exchange between electronic devices may be regarded as a generalized personal advertising behavior. Traditionally, the content of the advertisement must be pre-designed, and the advertisement must be designated and prepared for specific platforms in advance. Since each platform has its own coverage and population, the content and the transmission coverage of the advertisement are always fixed and lack flexibility. It is apparent that most advertisements do not consider the current requirements of users. For example, advertisers cannot satisfy the requirements of users that change with the passage of time. For example, some users may change locations and the traditional advertising model is not appropriate for users who need local services.